A compact disc is normally contained in a container called "jewel box" in the industry. The jewel box is in turn packaged in a container which is substantially twice as long as the jewel. Since the compact disc and the jewel box is roughly 5 inches across, it is small enough for a shoplifter to conceal for stealing. The package for the jewel box is designed to deter stealing by making the package large enough to prevent easy concealment by a shoplifter.
However, the present package available today has not discouraged theft. The jewel box is normally contained in the package such that the jewel box is adjacent one end of the package, which makes it relatively easy for the shoplifter to open the adjacent end and allow the jewel box to drop unnoticed into the shoplifter's purse, bag or the like.